whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryūgū Rena
Rena's "Cleaver" So... as you all probably know, there's been a lot of debate about what Rena's weapon is. I think I finally have it figured out. According to what Rika said in Tsumihoroboshi-hen (the immortal, "Come at me, Cleaver Girl,") Rena's "cleaver" is a nata (鉈). A nata is basically a wide blade-knife-thing. It's similar to a machete, but smaller, though you use it for basically the same thing (cutting bushes and such). It's also known as a Japanese cleaver (plus her nata closely resembles a regular cleaver), and it's not incorrect to call it a hatchet, either. Based on Rena's nata's unique shape, one could also consider it a billhook, which also is used for clearing brush. Basically, all the chosen terms for the nata are correct in one way or another, but which one to use is confusing. (seriously, what is this?) I prepose we use 'nata' instead of 'cleaver' or 'machete' or 'hatchet' or whatever. Now, discuss! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ After seeing some pictures of a nata, I totally agree with you on the change. TheJake 15:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Rena's Seiyu Originally Ayako Kawasumi and Noriko Shitaya were both candidates to be tha voice of Rena. Ironicly Rena shares some characteristics with Saber and Sakura Matou, who are both two of the three main heroine from the Fate Franchise and who were voiced Ayako Kawasumi and Noriko Shitaya. Rena's personality is greatly similar to that of Sakura Matou. Both appear to be cute and weak on the outside but deep down inside both can be very furocious and strong. Also both heroine have had a traumatic past and have endured a great amount of suffering also both have a lusty crush on the main male protagonist of their franchise, For Rena it is Keiichi and for Sakura it is Shirou Emiya. Rena resembles Saber because of her skills with her cleaver. Saber is a remarkable Swordswoman and Knight, but Rena also has skills in sword fighting, this is evidenly shown when she wieldes and uses her Cleaver like a sword. Rena is capeble of over powering other people with her skills and cleaver in the same way Saber over powers others with her skills and sword (although Saber has magical and supernatural powers). Rena also seems to be gifted in Martial Arts. Also recently in 2009, Ayako Kawasumi has played the role of Leina Vance in the Queen's Blade Franchise. Leina is a powerful Swordswoman and is of royalty like Saber. Leina's name when pronouced correctly, sounds similar to that of Rena real birth name, Reina. also the name Reina and Leina are the Spanish words for Queen. Rena's Seiyu / crush / fighting skills Does..that have much connection to anything o_o;? Seeing that Rena's seiyu is Nakahara Mai (which, if I remember correctly, has voiced fighting game characters before Higurashi). Also, check Rena's Trivia section. She doesn't exactly have a 'lusty' crush on Keiichi, even in Tsumihoroboshi-hen she only regards him as a really good friend. Either that or there's absolutely no true evidence (I don't count Daybreak as part of it since that game was really a bunch of fanservice and Ryukishi07's polls on which "pairing" was the best, smashed together. But even so, too bad the magatamas were fake, thanks to Rika in the Rena-Keiichi ending). I'll probably get shot by hardcore Rena fans for this, but even if depictions of her and her cleaver are incredibly famous, she's really only used that cleaver a very few number of times for actual fighting purposes (Onikakushi-hen doesn't count at all, but that's probably how it even got popularized), i.e. cutting Teppei's head open in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, knocking out only a single guard in Minagoroshi-hen, and probably only a few more in Matsuribayashi-hen, with Keiichi's help. If there were any other evident skills she uses, it's probably more evident to say that her fistfighting skills (how many times has she Renapan'ed people into the air / ground? Plus, she knocked down some adult men during Keiichi's council hall conference concerning Satoko). Maybe her manipulation / observation skills as well, since she did admit that her cute airheaded side was a borderline facade / a mask she puts on so she wouldn't scare people, and she did scare the bejeebus out of the Child Safety representative (and Keiichi. And Mion. And Shion. And Oryo. And Oryo's bodyguards.), as well as accurately hypothesize how Rika and Satoko disappeared in Watanagashi-hen. Kantoku 19:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku What did she mean? This is a question I have pondered and maybe i'm just looking too much into it but what did Rena mean when she said Oyashiro is already here to Takano. Was that just defiance or the fact that Rena knows Oyashiro exists or finally that she knew of Hanyuu's pressence because she felt it before. Hanyuu follows everyone And in Matsuribayashi-hen, Rena and Keiichi did remark that they've seen / heard Hanyuu before, "I feel like I've seen her before, always standing by and watching us, but now that she's joined us, it's great, don't you think?" Also, do remember that Rena did not know very much about the stories of Oyashiro-sama besides the Curse; she left Hinamizawa when she was very young (age 5 I think), so chances are that the stories weren't burned into her memories at the time. The start time of when she became a devout believer of Oyashiro-sama was shortly after the divorce, in the bathtub cutting herself when she heard Hanyuu clearly say, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." and then the "maggots" in her blood disappeared. Psychiatrists tried to convince her that she was delusional, so she usually left the fine details out when telling about her experience in Ibaraki (as the others believe Oyashiro-sama as a male). Though this is probably a stretch of a fact, Rena also mentioned in Tsumihoroboshi-hen that her overly cutesy and happy personality was a mask that she stresses to keep intact, so, much like Satoko's condition, she may have fluctuated between LV2 and LV3 very often due to emotional strain or instability, thus giving her something like a heightened sixth sense / heightened perception (without the negative effects of the Syndrome), which allowed her to sense Hanyuu's presence more often than others. Kantoku 00:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Something I noticed Since Mamiya Rina was found dead in the beginning of Tatarigoroshi-hen, that means that Rena spoke to Mion at the junkyard like in Minagoroshi-hen and Mion had Rina killed, right? Was there ever a a reason as to why she seemed the most distant from the situation even though it was her decision that cost Satoko's happiness in that arc? I sound like I'm bashing on Rena but I'm really not I swear Dx Kantoku 21:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku : To my knowledge, Rina was killed by the (non-Sonozaki) mob as a penalty for stealing from them -- it had nothing to do with Rena. (In fact it's not even suggested that she met Rena's father to begin with in that arc.) There's a TIP in the sound novels with her gloating about having backstabbed Teppei, how brilliant her plan was, &ct. that ends with the door being broken down. 05:40, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Rena's date of birth The page gives Rena's age as 15 and her date of birth as July 1968. Since Higurashi takes place in June 1983, this is inconsistent. I suspect the age is correct and the birth year should be 1967, and will modify the page accordingly. 16:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You are correct. Keiichi and Rena were born on the same year. Thank you very much for contributing! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Girl A In Japan, it's actually against the law to reveal the names or identities of minors involved in criminal cases under any circumstances, so all juvenile offenders are called by generic terms like "Girl A" or "Boy B". (In fact, there was a huge scandal when some netizens claimed to have obtained the real names of the Sasebo slasher and her victim.) While it could be speculated that the Sasebo incident or Sakakibara murders in general might have influenced the story of Tsumihoroboshi, calling Rena "Girl A" is categorically not a reference to any specific case. 06:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Attempted rape and other stuff Quote: "instigators of the incident since they decided not to press charges, and in Matsuribayashi-hen it is revealed that they had attempted to rape her" - I don't think so. I read the Sound Novel (Manga Gamer version) thoroughly and I don't remember anything like that. Maybe the attempted rape rumor comes from the one of the Kizuna chapters which deals with Rena's past. Quote: "Rena got into a violent fistfight with one of the elders and even threatened to crush Sonozaki Oryō's head if Oryō refused to help Satoko." - I think only Keiichi threatened her like that. Quote: "Mion describes Rena, and Rena is often portrayed, as being hostile towards people who make light of or express disbelief in Oyashiro-sama's Curse." - She's not hostile towards them, she only passionately explains that Oyashiro-sama and her curse actually exist. Draugur (talk) 09:33, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Personality "seemingly girly and airheaded"? Why? Rena is OCCASIONALLY an airhead and she's cute which isn't the same as girly. And appearance nor interests wouldn't even count as these terms by definition. This topic ended up a bigger deal because of user:TheDoctorX who is quite thoughtful of the topic and reverts any edits by other users. 05:24, January 4, 2017 (UTC)